bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket Crew Wiki
' ' If you're new to BucketCrew, visit This Welcome! Today's the this is a wiki about BucketCrew creations that . Some will be rewarded! We're working on articles and files looked after by admins since 24th May 2009 Oh, and before you hit the "Edit" button to make your character a Top Character, click ''' Competition Would you like to design a better Header (The picture at the top of the page) to replace the existing one? Well enter this contest, and your design might win! Simply make an appropriate, banner-like picture (Make it long something like 70/90 by 500 to 800 pixels, and save it as PNG). EMail it to me at chickeninabucket@gmail.com I will choose the best one, and use it as our Header Bar!! Good luck '''All hail Oramis! 20:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Lepardos The Lepardos are leopard-like creatures. So they have a lot of cat like hobbies, including sleeping in big fluffy balls, lying on branches (The Leopardos homeworld resembles the Savanah), hunting antelopes, but they evolved after the humans were wiped out by a bio-weapon. After that, animals evolved. some were wiped out, other advanced, but the Leopards got to civilisation first. So some things changed, like they don't curl up into balls as adults, who are about 6.5ft tall each. like 21st century leopards, the Leopardos are mainly nocturnal (more than normal Leopards), when they hunt, they can run at speeds of up to 40 Lph (Lph is the equivliant of Mph).their tripod feet are a bizzare result of eveloution, and they can move. The emotions of a Leopardos can be told if you study leopardos emotions. all emotions are shown through the mouth,face, feet and tail. (Message Quantum3 for more info).Although they are stereotyped for bieng war-like because they are mammals, they actually dont mind other races, even their rivals, the Kattagela, are welcome. Thier MASSIVE motherships are actually floating cities. They only want peace.they are endangered and they are only living in a MASSIVE crater. Over the Course of 500 cycles ( leopardos word for year), The Leopardos have made several advances. one, their brain size increased, and two, probally the strangest, the back legs evolved into a sort of tri-pod, which means they can stand up for days on end. But they dont appear to have finished evolving yet, so we will see what happens. It will probably be: *Linda Evul *Xylonians *Ktagga Announcements Wiki General Announcements Nothing for now I.E. noone bothers going on Article General Announcements Nothing for now I.E. noone bothers going on 'User General Announcements' * A new member might be joining us... An article a day Please try and create these articles: *Phobeus *Thzar *Zelda (SpyBall) *Guy *Robotic *Zoll *Kuriki *Lepardos Mythology *Noobs Help BucketCrew To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, and get started on writing! Look bellow for tips. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Your article already exists? Just to make sure, try searching it, before creating. If it's a , then help it! Not sure where to start? * You MUST read * Check out ' ' for some tips and tricks * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What's new * 15 July- With most of the team on holiday, things are going slowly agan. im thinking about sstarting a offical time line of EVERYTHING from the start of time to the year 2710. * 10 June- REMEBER!!!! to make sure what you create is IN THE REALM OF POSSIBILITY'''I.E. People cant get to Earth via volcanoes. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! thank you for your time. * 14 May- Sorry, This is Quantum3. Anyone who comes to the wiki will be dissapointed to know that the Wiki will not be edited untill the book is finished. This may take up to 365 Days, or 2012. Sorry again. * 29 March- Oramis and Quantum3 are currently working on a book "Cornelius Craftensburgen and the Order of the Denus" * 11 March- On scratch, Quantum3 and Oramis will be presenting a new program= LANGUAGES!!! languages available to learn are: K-ow (Ktaggellan)and Lerosona(leopardolian). A message will be sent prior to release date. * 1 March- '''Remember: Too much criticism towards a user is ! * 3 February- Say hello to BucketMonaco.css ...Enjoy! * 1 February- A cool skin will be here soon, and with it, we'll be able to make Special Occasion skins! * 30 January- Say hello to Clipy! He'll be seeing you around... * 28 January- We have new members, and I think that everyone is back now. we would have had 2 new members, but one of them was lazy. So, HIYA NEW MEMBER PERSON!!! * 12 January- The wiki will be moved to the "Creative" hub soon... ** Now things like foods, drinks and organisations will have their own articles! * 4 January- We're back! It's time for some more comics, and... stuff! **There's a new layout. * 21 December- That's it this year! See you on the 4th January! * 16 December- We finally reached 100 articles!! WOO-HOO!!! * 14 December- A new Wiki starts!! Check out bcadventure.wikia.com! * 11 December- Well, the live blog chat lasted just half an hour, and it was an UTTER FAILURE! Still, read it... ... * 03 September- 50 articles reached! Well done, editors! Orphan Characters You can claim those characters by signing you name beside their names! Just make sure you have a cool-looking signature ;) *Mr. Lollipop Man Originally owned by Oramis. No use in C.A. Any volounteers to adopt? __NOEDITSECTION__ Poll What is your favourite race on Bucketcrew? Chickens Leopardos Tokis Kiladakos Ktaggella Xylonians Other Category:BucketCrew Wiki